Life of A Mob
by RRC.Abby
Summary: Mobs with lives living in a farm with their master, Steve. How exactly do they live when it comes to being trapped in a player's hands? find out in this fanfic! #MINECRAFT4LIFE!
1. Chapter 1 : Setve's Best Friend

The sun rises at Minecraft...

"_Good _mo-o-o-orning Pork!" The sheep greeted the pig.

"Arrgh, just _**SHUUTT **_**UP!, ** SOMEMOB'S TRY'NA SLEEP HERE!" Pork shouted.

"Wow, how _**ruuude**_! What's wrong with Pork, Kirsten?" The cow asked.

"Meeeehh, nothin'much Shiela,that's _his_ normal attitude anyways." Kirsten sighed.

"Steve's been busy milking me all day, yesterday! Is he a pervert or something?" Shiela asked.

"Yeah, he's been drinking all sorts of fluids! I think that's maybe why he's not waking up, I think he's drunk or something. Truth is, from all the players I've met, they're doin' that to cows to get milk to remove dizzyness or whatnot." Kirsten replied.

"Correction: Potions, not fluid." The wolf barked.

"_Same old, same old..."_ Kirsten muttered.

"Well, look who's awake to finally show-off! For a rich kid, you got tied on a lead." Shiela said in disbelif.

"Well, at least im not spoiled!" The wolf rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Robert. You get fed everyday and Steve also takes you out on a walk. We vegetairians however, **wait** for our food. H-how is that not spoiled?" Kirsten questioned.

"Kirsten, he does that to me. I prefer to be freed in the wild. You guys know that feeling." Robert snapped.

"Oh, look **DERBY! **Animals stuck to the fence! Heuwh, heuwh, heuwh!" the squid teased from a nearby river.

"Have you got anything else new to tease us, Dubdub? You've been doing that like, Fo-evar!" Shiela questioned the annoying nieghbor.

"Uh...You see no one! Uh...Bye!" Dubdub sank to the water.

"I think that's why every Minecraftian hates squids..." Kirsten said.

_**[NIGHT TIME]**_

"Hello, bob!" Robert barked at the zombie.

"Sup dog! I'm feeling good tonight, I just stole a sword from the gates of the Nether back at daytime. This sword actually belongs to my buddy whiter skeleton , Trent.

"Nice!" Robert remarked. "_Good luck though..._ But are you sure its ok forme to kill you again?"

"Nah, its fine! I'll just respawn somewhere else! But I'm not gonna lose this time! As long as I have this bad boy!" Bob replied.

"_Riiiighhhtt_." Robert muttered.

"Only if I were a dog, I can get kill every evil mob in sight! Just with my snout!" Pork snorted.

"Yeah, right. Well too bad you're a pig, I mean what can pigs do? Hah! Am I right Shiela?!" Kirsten teased.

"I can give food, and most importantly-"

_***Steve walks in the Animal Farm.**_

"Saddle up, Porkchop!" Steve said and the whole gang laughed.

'Yeah, what can you do?! _**OOOHHH! #BURN2DAGROUND!**_" Pork snickered.

"Don't worry Kirsten, wait till' Steve gets a horse..." Shiela laughed.

"Hmph, I know right?" Kirsten replied.

"ENOUGH! Where not here to fight, we're here to look out for each other alright? Come on Robert," Steve said through the arguement.

"_Finally I got out from the stupid lead, The thing that I only have to deal with is finding Bob, and of course, listening to the irritating noise of Pork's snorting." _Robert taught.

"And hey, I got nothin' to do with it, and they think I'm useless?! Hah! WHO'S USELESS NOW HUH?! I mean they do give wool and milk and stuff but I'm usefull at two things, how 'bout that? Anyway's-"

Robert groaned while Pork continued to babble.

Finally, Steve swithced into his weapon.

"Hey! Where did the carrot GO!?" Pork asked.

"Easy Pork, it's in my inventory... We're here guys." Steve stopped as they looked through the view of flattened field, desert, snow, mountain biome collide in one mountain with a cavethat has a spawner.

"Wait here, Pork. Me and Robert are going to go inside." Steve commanded.

"Oh, _**greaaat**_. Can you give me the carrot at least?" Pork asked.

"_Wait, until we get back._" Steve said while his voice echoed through the cave.

Robert grinned at Pork.

_**[IN THE HEART OF THE CAVE]**_

"_Woah..._" Robert barked.

"_Shhh! Just keep it down! You don't want to attract angry mobs just yet._" Steve warned.

Steve mined some of the cobblestone at the dead end part of the cave and went deeper.

There was a long silence as they go deep and Steve heard a sound.

"_**Grrr..."**_ "Is it just me or I heard a zombie.?" He asked. "_**Clickish..."**_ "And a skeleton?" He added.

"No, I think you're just hungry." Robert said while Steve's head is turning around looking for them.

*_**Steve looked at his hunger bar. **_"Oh, I am hungry!" Steve said and ate cooked pork.

"_Ohoh! Wait until pork sees this!"_ Robert snickered. "Oh! And, um you dropped your sticks I think that made the "clickish" sound." He added.

"And I just did..." Steve bent down and at the same time dodged the sword of the zombie behind him.

"LOOK OUT STEVE!" Robert barked and bit the zombie's leg.

"Hey, Dog!" Bob said.

"WHAT!?" Robert said.

"I also brought my friends," Suddenly, the sounds of growling became louder.

"SPAWNER PARTY AT MA' PLACE!" Bob screamed and slashed Steve.

"What the hell? Why am I whithered?!" Steve shouted and charged at the mobs, three and four shotting them in the face.

After a long fight, Steve mined the spawner.

"We did it Robert! Now let's see what's in store for us..." _***Steve opened the chest. **_"Seeds, iron chestplate, diamond horse armor? Hmmm! Annd a saddle."

"Good, not bad, but good."

_**[OUTSIDE THE CAVE]**_

"Took you long enough!" Pork grumbled.

"Let's go home man!" Steve said equipping the carrot on a stick.

_**[BACK AT THE FARM]**_

_***Robert eating beef while pork is eating his carrots**_

"Oh, that's just offensive man! Would ya eat lokingat another direction?! You eating my kind's flesh is making me barf!" Shiela demanded.

"Steve! We found a lost chick!" Kirsten said ignoring Shiela's sentence.

"_Where is she now_?" Steve asked while muching on pumpkin pie.

"Co'mon out baby chick!" Kirsten said.

"Hi~" The chick said going near the sheep's fence.

"Aww!~ She so C-UTE!" Shiela remarked.

"Let's call her... Quils..." Steve said while working in the anvil.

"Welcome to the farm, sister!" Kirsten said.

"Everyday is a new start!" Steve ended before going to bed.

_**I hope you like this long *cough exposition *cough**_

_**Fav/Follow, or review if you want! Leave a suggestion or whatever, it really helps he a lot I appriciate every person who does this to me I will be determined to write more! **_

_**If you want to see more chapters on other passive/offensive mobs leave a review and I will make more chapters and don't forget to check my profile with few other stories as well!**_

_**Thank you for reading! STAY TUNED! #FANFICTIONRULES1! X3**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Endermen's Attack

Steve woke up from bed preparing his "coffee" or the so-called speed potion to remove the slowness IV effect every morning.

As he settled down on his chair, he fell.

"**WHAT?!"** Steve screamed and noticed the chair is gone.

He hurriedly went outside where the farm is and realized Kirsten is missing.

"Where's Kirsten?!" He asked, panicked.

"_**Down here!" **_a voice called out.

It was Kirsten stuck on a hole.

"**KIRSTEN!"** Steve quickly helped her out.

"W-what happened? How did you end up in that hole?" He asked curiously.

The sheep sighed. "There was a bunch of tall, shadowed me-e-en that attacked us while you're sleeping."

Steve gasped. _"Endermen…"_

"Robert tried to help but then his lead broke and the men carried him away" Shiela joined in.

"They broke in like thieves who cares bout' no-nothin'. They even stole some of the carrots in the carrot farm!" Pork grumbled.

"We've got to save him." Steve said.

_**[Meanwhile…]**_

"You can't keep me here! My master will find you!" Robert struggled on the lead.

"_You're_ master? **HECK!** We're _**your**_ master now!" the tallest of the Endermen said laughing evilly.

"Wh-why are you doing this?!" Robert cried out.

"We will use you to fight our boss, Ender the Ender Dragon. To reclaim our island once again! We have been programmed by our creators to steal to make us powerful enough to defeat him!" The tallest of the Endermen replied.

"That's right boss Mender! We will not stop, right?" the Enderman beside him asked.

"Right you are Rumnut. Now, look over our little doggy. We have some more stealing to do." Mender chuckled exiting the dungeon shutting the door closed.

"Who wants a bone-**RRRRRRR**." Rumnut got bit in his hand by Robert and started teleported randomly.

"_Some guard dog."_ Robert snickered sarcastically.

_**[Meanwhile…]**_

"**ARGHH!** Have you tracked him yet?!" Pork asked Steve impatiently.

"Nope, but I get the feeling that we're-" Steve began while reading the map.

"Here?!" Pork asked looking around hoping that he would take a rest.

Steve put the map down.

He sighed. "Lost…" He hopped down the saddle.

"Could we take even just a _**slight**_ bit of rest for just one-"Pork began and stepped on a pressure plate. Falling and screaming to a hole and safely landed on layered water.

Steve gasped and also jumped to the hole.

He swam up and breathed heavily as Pork swam up screaming repeatedly, **"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"**

Steve rolled his eyes. _"Jeez man, you're still_ _**alive."**_

"Oh! Uh…Ok." Pork swam out of the pool.

"Wow, this base is **HUGE!**" Steve's voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Man, whoever built this baby, I'd say he's rich! Heh! Look at them gold! Layin' around like scattered butter blocks." Pork snorted.

"Well, I can't mine 'em. There must be traps." Steve replied.

As they continued to walk, Steve saw a sign next to the iron door that says,

PRISON CELLS

[MUST TAKE ENDER TEST TO CONFIRM]

"Uh, what's an "Ender test"? "Pork asked tilting his head.

"I don't know. But we have a one shot at saving him." Steve replied scratching his head in confusion.

As soon as Steve opened the door, arrows shot out and almost killed them.

"Well, I'll not die trying!" Pork shouted.

"Well if we only have a gun to trip all the redstone traps. Too bad there's no such thing in Minecraft…" Steve said observing the traps.

Pork smirked. "Hold me and face my butt towards them."

Steve did as he was told but asked in his doubt.

"Um, do you realize there are also no poop guns in Minecraft, right?"

"I know, I know. But, nerd? Sometimes you just gotta break the rules!" Pork began farting out some poops on the traps and huge explosions are followed by his every poop.

"**YEEAAAHH! #MLG360STYLE!"** Pork shouted and suddenly ran out of poop.

"I ran out of **POOP**! Reload me with carrots, there's still a few traps left!"

Steve nodded and looked away in disgust.

Once the traps were deactivated, they ran down the hallway to the white door.

Steve stopped to mine some of the dispensers.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** Quit stalling!" pork shouted.

"Wait, I'm mining!" Steve snapped back.

He checked his inventory to see how many he got and eventually found some enderpearls.

Steve gulped. "Pork, please don't be mad…"

Pork raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"_We could have just enderpearled before."_ Steve shrugged.

"Oh, come on! You have them beautys all along and that's all we need to do to get out of the trouble. Well, at least I showed **MLG360STYLE** fever to ya." Pork groaned.

Steve blinked in surprise. "Wait, you're not mad?"

"All I care about is going home to rest and eat more carrots, I'm famished! Say, do you have some extra carrots?" Pork asked.

"Nope." Steve said as he opened the door.

"Robert!" Steve ran to his dog.

"Aren't we so glad we're in this mess?" Pork said.

"Let's get out of here." Robert said as the others nodded in agreement.

"And where do ya think you're going?" Mender snickered.

"To the exit." Steve grinned and teleported out the white door.

"Nice. But we have to teleport outside." Pork reminded.

"Ohh.. right." Steve remembered and enderpealed outside the tiny hole.

"Last one!" Steve said holding the final enderpearl while running from the endermen.

"Then make it count!" Robert said.

Steve teleported just right to the farm.

'I'll go make the traps." Steve quickly went inside.

"We should have done that before." Pork face palmed.

Steve prepared the trap killing the Endermen with tons of arrows.

"Now we can finally sleep peacefully without people sneaking around stealing our stuff." Steve grinned.

"I hate stalkers…" Shiela muttered.

"Well, it's been a rough night for me!" Pork yawned. "Might as well take a shut eye." He added.

As they said, the farm began sleeping peacefully from the attacks of the Endermen.

_**Hey guys! Quick note: Sorry for updating too late and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**This mob is suggested by : 39lover I would also take suggestions on what mob next just put it by reviewing.**_

_**Again, fav/follow, give a short nice review if you will! I appreciate every single one of your support, you guys are so AWESOME!**_

_**Thanks for reading! I will be making more with also the accord of your suggestions. STAY TUNED! #MOBS4LIFE!**_


End file.
